


cold coffee

by coldplayergeek



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, gay dorks, gay nightmares, i hate them, takumi is beautiful and leo is gay about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayergeek/pseuds/coldplayergeek
Summary: "Takumi is said to have the worst dreams out of everyone in the army."~fire emblem wiki and also the unit rosterleo is used to takumi confiding his nightmares to him, but when he starts appearing in them, their friendship takes a turn for the better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Gay"  
> ~my friend's idea for a summary
> 
> anyways it's been a while since i've written for anything but vocaloid (which i have not forsaken fyi i am still cringey) so this might be a bit weird and out of character for both of them but it's leokumi 12 year olds eat it up
> 
> this is the song i kind of based the fic around: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyl3HS1xHlo

It was just another morning for Leo at camp. He sat in the mess hall, a book on his lap as he clutched a cup of coffee.  
Sometimes, his brothers and sisters or the Hoshidian royal family would come to sit with him. But, the entire families were becoming less frequent. Leo assumed it was because he was not a morning person. He barely got any sleep in the first place, since back in Nohr he would stay up until ghostly hours studying. This habit had carried over into the war. The telltale, everlasting grey bags under his eyes, along with his generally sour morning attitude, indicated that to nearly all who knew him.  
The blond Nohrian knew that he was not the best of company in morning hours.  
However, there was a certain prince who would usually sit with him. He was waiting for him, though he didn’t admit it to himself.  
Takumi, a Hoshidian prince. Though not plagued with the self-induced insomnia that Leo had, he still shared similar night terrors with the Nohrian. He had surprisingly gruesome nightmares. He would kill his entire family and his loved ones in them, against his will, lose control of himself and go on a massacre, watch his mother die on repeat, with nothing to do to stop it…  
Just another night for the amber-eyed Hoshidian. He also had patches of grey under his eyes, and occasionally a look of mellowed sadness in his eyes. Leo seemed to be the only person that Takumi confessed those types of things to.  
As if by speak of the devil, when Leo had gotten up to refill his now-drained coffee cup, he noticed the Hoshidian sweeping his way through the crowded mess hall majestically, untied silver hair flowing behind him in an almost angelic fashion.  
He sat down rather abruptly, next to Leo, like he usually did. He didn’t meet the Nohrian’s coal black eyes, like he usually did. His body language was giving off a distant aura.  
Something was up. Takumi must’ve had a bad dream. Leo decided to pry.  
“Takumi, is something the matter?”  
“Oh, you know, the usual nightmares. Nothing out of the ordinary.”  
“You usually aren’t this shaken up in the morning. Something out of the ordinary happened, I’m sure of it.”  
Leo sat back down next to the Hoshidan prince, leaving a considerable amount of space between the two.  
“I had one of those nightmares where I murdered someone I loved again.”  
“I see.”  
Awkward silence. Leo knew better than to pry beyond this point. He’d brought Takumi to tears a few times by making him talk about his dreams. It was up to the Hoshidian to disclose any specifics.  
“It just… felt a lot more realistic than most of my nightmares. With most of them, there’s always something off that can tell me that it’s just a dream. But, this one did quite a good job of fooling me. I still thought I was dreaming when I woke up.”  
“Ah. What do you mean by that?”  
“So, usually, in dreams, I’m not using the fujin yumi, or someone’s eye colour is different, or someone’s kid’s hair is a different style. Miniscule things like that. But this nightmare did a splendid job of portraying the real world, down to the last hair.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
Some more awkward silence. Leo was trying to get himself to not ask what he wanted to ask, having a silent battle with himself in his mind.  
As he had pointed out to himself many times before, Leo then noticed how beautiful Takumi looked while he was still half asleep. Messy hair, eyes glazed over, lips slightly parted… He looked extremely kissable.  
And off-limits. Out of his league. Of the same gender.  
“Leo, can I tell you something that’s a bit weird?”  
Takumi snapped the prince out of his stare. Leo coughed, recollecting himself.  
“Erm, yes. What is it?”  
“In my dream, I actually… killed a few people. I killed Sakura, Hinoka, Ryoma, Corrin… And, and you.”  
Leo was slightly concerned.  
“I wouldn’t sweat about the others. I mean, they’re my family, and I’m used to seeing them pop up in my less than favorable dreams. But you were quite a new addition. That’s what’s been bothering me.”  
Leo stared at the Hoshidian prince, meeting his gaze with his own. Even he couldn’t tell what it, it being his guest appearance in Takumi’s dreams, meant.  
“I was wondering if you think that means anything. I mean, you, alongside the people I hold so dear…” The blond had realised that Takumi clearly knew why Leo had appeared along with the Hoshidians. He was denying it.  
A bit of awkward silence. Leo shook his head. This was a lot of information to take in in the morning. He sighed.  
“Takumi, I think the reason that I appeared alongside your loved ones, is because, err, possibly…”  
Takumi leaned on Leo, silencing the Nohrian prince with a sigh. He still hadn’t completely accepted it. His breath was shaky, his movements of his chest restricted. Leo felt an urge to wrap his arms around the other prince and protect him.  
What was he saying?  
Logic couldn’t get Leo out of this one. Logic was completely thrown out the window whenever Takumi was this close, replaced with almost animalistic instincts on Leo’s part. He took a deep breath, collecting himself.  
“Takumi, I…”  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?”  
“No. It’s quite the opposite, in fact.”  
“That’s good. It’s… quite calming to lean on you like this, as strange as it is.”  
Leo didn’t know how to respond. He felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest, tired eyes darting around, noticing Niles was staring at them from across the room, a suggestive and pleased look on his face.  
Leo hated his retainer sometimes. He knew what was going on.  
Takumi had shut his eyes, his breathing slowing as his weight on Leo became larger.  
Leo knew exactly what was happening here, and he didn’t know what to do to remedy it. He felt blood rushing to his cheeks.  
It had been a while since he was this much of a mess around this man whom he held an unspoken love for. He knew he needed to wake him up. Soon enough, the camp would be moving yet again, and…  
But he couldn’t bring himself to disturb him. He had a nearly angelic look on his face, silver parts of hair falling on his face, on Leo’s shoulder, Leo’s…  
His head was extremely close to Leo’s.  
The Nohrian took a deep breath. The logical thing to do in a situation like this would be to wake the Hoshidian prince up. Not abruptly, but a mix of gentle and shocking, enough to stir the handsome prince.  
Leo put a hand around the other prince’s waist. That wasn’t going to wake him up, Leo knew. But, would he ever get a chance to do it again?  
He sighed. All dignity and self-restraint that Leo had mustered today was being thrown out the window.  
He moved his hand that was around the prince’s waist, up to his head, caressing his cheek. The Hoshidian’s skin was surprisingly rough against Leo’s smooth hands, but that was to be expected. Takumi was an archer, and that was a lot more physical than magic. He’d definitely take a lot more hits on the battlefield.  
Leo took a deep breath, bringing up some courage for what he was about to do. He leaned in closer to Takumi. His lips were planted onto the other prince’s.  
It wasn’t rough at all, but Takumi’s eyes immediately opened.  
Shit.  
“Takumi, I- err… good morning?”  
“Leo?” The Hoshidian separated himself from the Nohrian, a flustered look on his face accompanying a blush.  
“Takumi, I can explain…”  
“Leo, were you kissing me?”  
“No! No! I was just waking you up! You fell asleep, and, I…”  
Leo was silenced by a certain prince’s arms wrapping around him.  
“I don’t think I’m completely awake yet.”  
“I…”  
“Could I have another?”  
Takumi stared at the blond Nohrian. Leo could barely process what he had just heard.  
When it clicked, though, he almost pushed the Hoshidian prince over with the force behind the kiss he gave him.  
When the two parted, Leo couldn’t contain his goofy smile. It was contagious, Takumi realised, as he began smiling as well.  
“I… you don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do that, Takumi. You really don’t.”  
“I could say the same thing to you, Leo.”  
The two had completely forgotten about the lively camp around them, the stares they were surely receiving.  
They would answer questions later. For now, the two princes were stumbling in the new field they’d entered. The new stage of their… relationship, now, not a friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that wasn't too bad but i wanted. to get this down onto the paper
> 
> @theawkwardice on instagram did some pretty nice art for this fic. go follow them  
> also @leokumisucc gave me the idea for the alternate summary (she also beta read) so go follow them too on insta


End file.
